Switching Places
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: I'm switching things up. Rory is now the mom, Lorelai's the daughter. Jess is Luke, Logan is Christopher. Logan, Chris and Luke will make appearances. Full summary inside.


IMPORTANT A/N: I'm swithcing things up a bit. I'm not sure if it's been done before. Rory is now the parent, Lorelai's the daughter. Logan is Rory's Christopher, so yes, Logan is the father of Lorelai. Yes, Luke WILL be in this fic, so will Chris. Chris will play the part of Logan. Luke will play the part of Jess, except Luke will be in character. He will be Jess's nephew, that's what I mean by playing the part of him. Jess, however, will have already lost his "bad boy" persona. Luke might be in Stars Hollow under different circumstances. This means that Jess will be Rory's Luke. As for who will end up with Lorelai, I'm not sure. It might be Luke, or Christopher, I'm one of the few who don't want to castrate him. Review, tell me who you want to nd up with Lorelai, however I will NOT change my mind on who Rory will end up with, but it will be a surprise. Those of you who I have reviewed as the anonymous review _Nobody_ will know who she will end up with, those of you who haven't heard of me will have to wait to find out, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own characters or Gilmore girls.

Rating: T

Pilot episode:

"Mom, mom! My darling mother! Of who's loins I am a fruit of! Get up!" Lorelai sang loudly and badly as she raced down the steps. Rory groaned but didn't get up. Lorelai plopped down one the side of her bed and stared at her mother. Rory could feel her daughter's eyes on her but ignored her anyway. Lorelai, not enjoying being ignored, spoke.

"I summon you to waken!" When that failed, she shook Rory's shoulder and Rory swatted at her, failing to hit the desired target she gave up. "Mom, come on, I want coffee and Fred is broken again so we have to go to Jess's, his coffee is better than Fred's anyways!" Lorelai proclaimed, then called down the stairs to the inatimate object of her frustration this particular morning."Sorry Fred!"

Rory groaned again, but yelled groggily,"Damn you Fred!"

Lorelai sighed impatiently,"Coffee mom, coffee! The dark, bitter yet delicious cup of coffee that we will beg Jess for until he relinquishes it to us!"

Rory sighed tiredly and leant over to where her her nightstand was, picked up her alarm clock, groaned and glared through squinted eyes at her daughter."It is seven," she stated, "It is seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, what do I do on Saturdays? I sleep in because you don't have school and I don't have work. Go back to sleep!" She emphasized her last statement, then buried her face into her pillow again, pulling the sheets back over her head.

Lorelai sighed,"I didn't want to have to do this, but," she took the cold glass of water she filled and dumped it on her mother. Rory screamed in horror as the cold substance hit her.

"Your crazy, out of your mind! So crazy I'm thinking of having you committed!Even Charlie Mansonwould think your crazy!" Rory yelled at her, but gave up,"I'm up, are you happy? Now leave so I can get dressed, I really need that coffee now." Lorelai smiled and skipped out of the room happily.

Rory sighed and got out of bed.

The bell over the door of the cafe bookstore jingled, signaling the entering of a new person. Jess Mariano glanced up, and stared in surprise at none other than the Gilmore girls.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned, still in surprise.

"Well, last time I checked this was a cafe bookstore, key word this morning being "cafe" because me and mini me here are dying for a cup of java." Rory responded, smiling at him.

Jess shook his head, but started pouring her cup of coffee,"Junkie," he muttered, and set her coffee on the counter in front of her while pouring another one for Lorelai. After he gave Lorelai her cup, he walked back to the cash register, shaking his head all the way.

Rory, however, grinned brightly at him, beaming,"Angel, you've got wings baby!"

Lorelai smiled, knowing that no matter how much her mother would deny it, that she was, always had been, always would be, in love with Jess.

Rory, catching her daughters sly smile, said innocently, "What?"

Lorelai shook her head and sipped her coffee,"Nothing, I'm just wondering when your going to open your eyes and realize that your in love with Jess."

Rory's eyes widened in disbelief as a blush crept up her cheeks,"I do not!"

Lorelai smirked,"Whatever you say."

"I do say, we are just friends, not even friends, aquaintences, even less, he is my coffee and book supplier, that's it!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai's smirk widened,"According ot you, he's your angel."

Rory shook her head as her blush deepened,"I was kidding, I always do that! We were bantering!" Rory regretted that immediatly.

"Awwww, you were bantering, and your his junkie!" Lorelai smiled cheekily.

Rory groaned, but didn't argue and instead went back to drinking her coffee. "So, do you have any plans today?" She asked Lorelai, eager to switch subjects

Lorelai didn't push her mother any farther on the subject,"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Sookie today, we're going to watch Ed Wood, eat unhealthy junk food that will eventually catch up to us when we get older, thus resulting in being another statistic of obese Americans," she finished. "What about you?"

"Well, if your eating over at Sookie's, I'm going to read and then order Indian food," Rory finshed, smiling at her daughter's look of horror.

Lorelai groaned,"Mom, I hate the smell of Indian food, we're going to have to burn the house down."

"Well, we could always move back into the potting shed," Rory smirked at her daughter.

Lorelai rolled her eyes,"Ugh, fine but if your going to eat that stuff, I'm staying over at Sookie's for the night."

"Okay, but tomorrow you _have_ to do your homework. I swear, if I get one more call from Mr.Forester and have to stay on the phone with the idiot for more than five minutes, I will pull a Mommie Dearest on you and beat you with a wired hanger." Rory told her.

"Alright mom, I'm gonna go get the movies for tonight. See you tomorrow." Lorelai kissed her mother's cheek and left the diner.

Jess came over, pouring her more coffee,"So, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yeah, I've been real busy lately, you know, with the paper and everything." She said shyly, tucking a chestnut lock behind her ear, a nervous habit developed as a kid.

Jess nodded understandingly,"So... Have you read anything good lately?" He asked her awkwardly, having heard her conversation with Lorelai earlier.

Rory smile at the comfortable subject, making Jess smile too,"Actually I'm rereading Atlas Shrugged."

Jess rolled his eyes,"Ayn Rand again Gilmore? When will you realize Hemingway is the true genuis?"

Rory shook her head,"He is far from a genius, although he _did_ create the perfect cure for insomnia."

"Oh, and I'm sure that if she were still alive that she'd be attending a Mensa meeting right now." Jess said sarcastically.

Rory was about to retort when Miss Patty came over, smiling at them,"Well hello lovebirds."

Rory blushed, as did Jess who, did not get embarrassed easily. "What can I get you Patty?" Jess asked her, not wanting to get into this subject that everyone seemed fond of bringing up.

"Oh nothing dear, you turning around every few minutes satiates my hunger well enough." She smiled seductively at him, and to Rory's surprise, he blushed more. "Well, I'm off dears," She said to them, then directed her attention to Rory and nudged her a little,"Don't let him get away honey, if I were you I'd never leave his apartment." She winked at her, then left.

Rory, turning 20 different shades of red, grabbed her purse and standing."Well I better get going," she grabbed a ten out of her purse, but Jess held up a hand.

"On the house," he said and walked away. Rory stared after him for a moment before leaving.

"Your total comes to 9 dollars and 52 cents," Kirk said to Lorelai. She paid him and left, she would've made fun of him but she was already late for her and Sookie's movie night. Sookie wasn't the best at being on time either so she would understand.

She knocked on Sookie's door and heard her shout from inside to come in. She entered, but was knocked down by Ginger, Sookie's golden retriever. She licked Lorelai's face, making her giggle and the dog wag her tail.

Just then, Sookie came in, shooing the dog with her ladle, "Bad Ginger!" She yelled, Ginger got off of Lorelai and Sookie helped her up.

Sookie started on an apologizing frenzy,"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

Lorelai laughed, "It's okay Sookie, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your okay?" She looked over her worriedly.

"I promise Sookie, really," Lorelai told her forcefully.

Sookie sighed resignedly,"Alright, if your sure," She said unsure.

"I am, you know I always wanted a dog, maybe I'll ask my mom for one." Lorelai pondered.

Sookie chuckled,"I'm sure that'll go over well."

"What, you don't think I'm a dog person?" Lorelai asked defensively.

"No, it's not that, I just don't think, given your history with animals, that it would live for more than a week," Sookie explained.

Lorelai gasped, feigning shock and anger,"What do you mean by that?

"Must I remind you of chuckles?" Sookie questioned.

Lorelai gasped in mock horror,"I can not believe you would bring up chuckles."

"You stopped cleaning the poor thing's cage!" She accused her friend.

"This was an evil hamster, like Damien in hamster form! He bit me every time I put my hand into his cage!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Sookie giggle,"Okay, first of all, it was a her. Second, you would hold her and make her dance, that's why _she_ bit you!"

"Oh yeah, like you didn't enjoy watching Damien rat doing the robot to Walk like an Egyption." Lorelai accused.

Sookie just shook her head, "Let's just watch the movie."

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Lorelai nodded to herself.

Rory plopped down on the couch, hot chocolate in her right hand, Atlas Shrugged in her left.

She opened to her page and started reading, but couldn't help letting her mind wander to Jess.

_They're all crazy, me and Jess are just friends, and we always will be, we'll never be anything more. It just wasn't possible, but if it was would she want to be with him? There was just so much complication. They lived in a Hamlet sized town, where your business, no matter how personal, was never a secret. If they got together but broke up, he would be hard to avoid. Where would she get a good cup of coffee, a classic book? Who would she banter with about authors, or tell her adult problems to? The town would divide up, chaos would erupt, life as she knew it-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, she wasn't expecting anyone, so who could it be?

A/N: Who could it be? Review and you'll find out.


End file.
